


Green Day Drabbles

by vtn



Category: Green Day
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-04
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various Green Day drabbles, and a few crossovers, I've posted throughout the years.  Mostly Billie/Mike/Tré, but some other pairings appear as well.  Pairings appear in chapter headings; information about ratings and warnings is in the chapter notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Horizon (Billie/Adie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated General Audiences. Vignette.

She’s looking out the rain-spattered windshield, focusing her eyes on the horizon like she’d once read you were supposed to do when you were seasick. But she’d never been on the sea, never been out of her small town until suddenly there was this invitation. A wide open sea calling to her and the promise of similarly wide open arms.

She’s focusing on the horizon because she knows that one look back could change everything; and because yes, she’ll admit it, she does feel a little queasy.

She turns onto the highway, sings a snatch of a tune:

“California dreaming…”


	2. Horizon (Billie/Adie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated General Audiences. Fluff.

She had her hair down, for once; all her black waves and sandy locks were conditioned and silky and laid out on the pillow, trickling into the folds. Giggling infectiously (it infected her), he buried his face in the stream and inhaled, eyes dancing when he took in her smell, devoid of makeup or (God forbid) perfume that might mask her perfection.

After a moment, he paused; feeling her skin under his thumb—suddenly it was something otherworldly—and looked up at her.

“Know what I like?” he asked innocently enough (he hoped).  
“What?” And he cracked, grinning childishly.  
“You.”


	3. Scrape (Billie/Mike/Tré)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Mature for slight consensual bloodplay/pain play.

Hot water streamed down onto the bare bodies of Billie Joe, Mike and Tré. This group shower had been Tré’s idea, but Billie certainly didn’t object. He breathed heavily as Mike’s back pressed and stuck against his chest, and lightly kissed the bassist’s cheek.

Tré reached for a sponge, and pressed it to Billie’s back. Billie yelped, feeling rough filaments where there should have been softness.

“What the fuck, Tré, steel wool?”

But the stinging, scraping, grating was really quite enjoyable, Billie found. And so was the feeling of two mouths’ light kisses drawing the blood from his naked skin.  



	4. Silence (Billie Joe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated General Audiences. Billie Joe thinks about the sounds and silences that surround him. Mentions of death/mourning.

There was never silence in the house if Billie Joe had anything to do with it. The whir of a blender; ringing telephones; brothers, sisters and their children chattering; music playing on the radio—all made it home. These days, since Mike was always around, there was usually bass and guitar going on, too.

He feared silence. He’d admit that. It wasn’t just fear of the unknown, because he had known silence once before. Words dropped like a bomb, then exploded in the air around him until finally his mother burst into tears.

And that silence had never really ended.


	5. Falling (Billie/Mike)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen for drug use. Billie has a bad trip.

  
“Mike!” Billie’s arms shoot up into the air. Mike looks over at him, blinking until the tall grass reverts back to being a rug. Water pours in from unseen reservoirs. Mike wades through and grasps Billie’s outstretched hands.

“I’m falling, fuck!” Billie’s shout is too loud, jarring. He’s feverish—sweating, shaking, staring unblinking into Mike’s eyes. “Mike I’m…I’m gonna fucking die…”

“Billie.” Mike gathers up Billie, even though bits of him keep slipping away, into his arms. He’s heavy and he’s weightless. It’s raining. Mike wonders why Billie sounds so choked up when he says he’s never doing acid again.  



	6. Everyone Has Their Secrets (Tré/Larry Livermore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated General Audiences. Tré introduces Larry to his alter ego. For the prompt 'girl'.

“Hey, kid, you done in there yet?”

“Almost! I swear, I really had to—”

“Spare me the details.”

Larry is slumped against the wall, tapping his foot. The door cracks open. Fingers curl around it.

“…Tré?”

But instead of Tré, out walks this… _her_. Blonde. Walks with a sway of her hips, and she has _nice_ hips too, especially in that slinky dress (blue-green, like her eyes). She winks at Larry through dark eye shadow. Runs her hand down her side. He thinks in sentence fragments. Gulps.

“Hello Lawrence.” Sultry voice. Breathy. But familiar.

“You’re—”

“Everyone has their secrets.”


	7. Sound of the Suburbs (Billie & Mike)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated General Audiences. Billie and Mike enjoy a spring day together.

It’s the first warm day after a cold snap, and Mike and Billie are on Billie’s roof, lying back and letting the breeze wash over them, tangling their hair and cooling their skin.

“Hear that?” Billie says as he gets on his knees to bend back the antenna, working out the knot one of his long curls made around it.

“Hear what?” Mike cups a hand around his ear. Laughing, Billie climbs up over Mike’s legs and pulls the hand away.

“No, like _this_.” He looks out over the neighborhood sprawled beneath them, breathes in. “The open road is calling…”


	8. Duality (Billie/Mike)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The rage and love, the story of my life._ Rated Mature for BDSM themes and pain/blood play.

Rage. Bloody lips and rough kisses, shoved against the wall and him trying to muffle the screams when you hit that point where agony intersects with ecstasy. The smack of a leather belt on your back, the sting when blood is drawn and the slickness when it’s smeared, when he turns your body into an art form.

Love. Intertwining your fingers with his, “it’s going to be okay” and burying your face in his hair to smell the drying hair gel mixed with coffee grounds, cigarette smoke, and spunk. Reams of notebook paper, covered with scribbled lyrics—all for him.


	9. Little Epiphanies (Billie & Mike)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie and Mike get high on Tight Wad Hill. Rated Teen for drug use.

Mike and Billie Joe were smoking grass on the hill, watching the hazy air wiggle between their spread fingers and giggling over those little epiphanies that only made sense when you’re sky high.

“Mike,” said Billie, surveying the panoramic view beneath them, “I think…I think I’m God.” Mike laughed.

“If you’re God, I’m the Second Coming.”

“You probably are.” He wondered then why no one would notice. He wanted to stand up and shout, but in this state there was no chance. Instead he drew Mike close and whispered into his ear, “Wake up, Suburbia, time to meet your Jesus.”


	10. Up Close (Billie/Mike)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things Billie and Mike never noticed when they were sober. Rated Teen for drug use.

“You ever…really looked at…yer hand?” Mike is holding the magnifying glass tightly in his fingers, peering into it with quiet awe because _everything keeps changing_. His hand, his very own hand, is a kaleidoscope under the lens.

The joint which Billie is currently taking a hit of, counting seconds to see if he can hold his breath longer, probably helped, though. Billie finally lets go, mumbling “thirty-twelve-Mississippi”.

“Usually only used those to burn ants and shit…never really looked at my…but I can look at your…” Suddenly Mike’s hand is being covered in tiny smoky kisses. “I like what I see.”


	11. Debt (Billie/Mike)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I went down to the sacred store where I'd heard the music years before._ Billie and Mike revisit 924 Gilman. Rated Teen for brief mentions of drug use and a somewhat off-color band name.

There’s a strange silence around the block that’s unfamiliar. And hurts. Billie shivers as he looks around. _Nine-two-four_. Where, he wonders, are the kids? The bands? The furtive joints passed under toilet stalls? The sounds of tuning up, of snatches of Circle Jerks songs being shouted through the air?

“I…can’t go back there.” He shakes his head, takes a cigarette out of his pack. Mike lights him up and he smiles weakly. “It’s dead.”

“We were the life, then.”

“Maybe.”

“But you have to. We owe it to our past.” A hand squeeze for good luck, and he goes inside.


	12. Things We Said Today (Mike & Jason Relva)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and his friend Jason talk deep into the night. Rated General Audiences.
> 
> Special note: Jason is the "J.A.R." from the song of the same name, which was written a memorial for a friend who had passed away. Back in '04/'05 I had created a character around the song. This makes me a little uncomfortable now, so I'd like to mention it up front.

Mike’s bedroom clock read 3:43 in bright green digits—they’d been spilling their guts for seven hours over girls, punk rock, failing high school, and the fate of the universe. Jason was rambling on and on now, half-delirious from lack of sleep.

“So she said she would give me her number but then they went to Disney World with the best television series,” Jason said, and Mike realized that somewhere between the girl and Disney World he had lost his battle with sleep.

So Mike, too, slept, but first thanked whoever was listening for sending him a friend like Jason.


	13. After Hours (Billie/Tré)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie and Tré dance to Roxy Music's "Ladytron" at a glam rock club. Rated General Audiences.

Midnight had already swooped down over the nightclub, leaving just Billie, Tré, and a few other hangers-on reclining in chairs, the faint strains of a Roxy Music album playing from speakers hidden in the eaves.

Tré knew the song, surprisingly. “Lady, if you’re looking for a lover…then look no further, ‘cause I’m gonna be your only…” Billie blew on the tablecloth, sending a shower of glitter into Tré’s face and onto his drooping fauxhawk. Tré giggled and flicked glitter back, so Billie climbed over the table to shove chair and drummer alike into the wall, covering Tré with glittery kisses.


	14. Blood, Sex and Booze (Mike/Tré)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Some say I'm disturbed but it's what I deserve._ Rated Mature for slight consensual blood/pain play.

The best way to cope with otherwise-boring parties, Tré reasoned, was to drink to the extent where he was having a difficult time standing up, and eventually found himself unable to resist when rough arms hoisted him up and pulled him into a back room.

The best part about parties in recording studios is soundproof walls. Tré made no effort not to shout when Mike sunk teeth into the spot where Tré’s neck met his shoulder; especially not when he raked sharp fingernails down Tré’s hips. The sharp scent of blood, sex and booze was the only trail they left.


	15. Anatomically Correct (Mike/Tré)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Tré make an artistic collaboration. Rated Mature for sexual themes.

“Okay, so this is you,” says Mike, scribbling a fauxhawked stick figure on the yellow notepad and proudly showing it to Tré, who scrunches up his face in response.

“I guess,” Tré says, absentmindedly flipping a Sharpie marker back and forth between his fingers, “But it’s like it’s missing something.”

Mike just laughs and sketches a second stick figure into the picture, this one a bit taller and with black hair.

Tré grins, snapping his fingers in realization and leans over Mike’s shoulder to add a crudely drawn penis, with a pointer and a label: “Tré when he sees Mike.”


	16. The Rules (Billie, Mike, Jason White)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie needs his friends to comfort him on a bad day. Rated Teen for language.

It was a rainy night, and Billie stomped onto the tour bus, dripping wet and ranting about how there wasn’t a single damn place you could use a damn telephone without paying any goddamned money.

“It’s enough to make me want to fucking shoot myself,” he finished, climbing onto the seat and lying there, pouting.

Jason, sitting nearby, didn’t make a move until Mike gave him a warning look and mouthed _hug him_. Jason, sighing, wrapped an arm around the singer’s shaking shoulders. Billie made a contented noise and burrowed into Jason’s neck.

Mike smiled. “Now you’re learning the rules.”


	17. Public Service Announcement (Billie, Mike, Jason Relva)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie and his friends have some fun in high school. Rated Teen for drug references.
> 
> Same disclaimer as an earlier chapter: Jason Relva is the "J.A.R." from the song of the same name, which was written as a memorial for a friend of the band who had passed away. I created a character based around the song, which in retrospect makes me a little uncomfortable, so feel free to skip over this one if you have the same discomfort.

It’s just about noon, and most everyone else at Pinole Valley High is stuck in the cafeteria. Not so for Billie, Mike and Jason. They’ve found there’s a certain freedom when no one’s paying attention.

“Hey, look at this, it says you get free drugs here!” says Billie, pointing at the yellow sign reading _DRUG FREE SCHOOL ZONE_. Jason happens to have a marker from the art room and changes it to read _DRUGS ARE FREE_. Mike grabs the marker and adds a pot leaf for good measure. Billie takes it, grinning, and writes “welcome to California” at the bottom.


	18. Gentle (Billie/Tré)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll be gentle". Rated General Audiences.

It’s softly, softly and cautiously that he cradles my head, running his callused fingers through my hair. I feel the fingers stick to the sweat that’s collected there; the touch of his lips tells me it doesn’t matter. Softly he lays me down on the cool cement.

“I’m not made of glass,” I tell him, laughing, but I feel fragile all of a sudden. This boy I just met, who wears mismatched clothes and little girls’ hair clips, is standing over me and breathing, hot, into my face.

“I’ll be gentle,” he says, grinning. I return the grin.

“Either way.” 


	19. Movement, or Afterwards (Billie/Adie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie and Adrienne enjoy a quiet moment while on their honeymoon. Rated General Audiences.

They’re lying in bed and Billie is playing with her hair, spinning locks between his fingers. His other hand is fiddling with her new gold ring. She floats in and out of sleep.

“Do you ever stop moving?” she asks, giggling.

“Doubt it.” He continues moving, fingers dancing down across her stomach. Smiling wryly, she tangles her own fingers in his hair and pulls him to her for a kiss.

“Who’d have thought; you and me…?” she says afterwards. He shrugs, warm body shifting against hers, and presses a finger to her lips. She smiles; curls up; closes her eyes.


	20. Taking Liberties (Billie Joe/John Lennon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie and John's wives both have a loose definition of marital fidelity. Takes place in the "Crossing Parallels" universe created by [butyoumight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/profile). Rated Teen.

When Billie meets John Lennon, the first conversation topic that really _catches_ is, ironically, their wives. Not only the fact that they both _have_ them, but also the fact that each one is married to a beautiful dark-haired woman who is overprotective with, ahem, exceptions. To Adrienne, traveling back in time and meeting your idol counts as an exception. As for Yoko, well, John knows that if he fills her in on the details later, she’ll be fine.

“I’d like to meet your wife,” John ends up saying against Billie’s lips, which in this case really isn’t ironic after all.


	21. Favorite Thing (Billie Joe/John Roecker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie and John enjoy some drinks and a Replacements record. Rated Teen.
> 
> Amusing note: my original story notes mention that (at the time) I'd never actually heard [the song in question](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_FDZF3btHM). In retrospect, _Let It Be_ —no, the other one—is a quality album and I'm glad I namedropped it.

John Roecker knows this: loud and boisterous though his friend may be, all it takes to win Billie Joe Armstrong over is a bottle of cheap wine and a Replacements record on repeat. Now he has a drunken, sleepy Billie on his couch and the stereo talking about why it sucks to be sixteen, so what’s he to do?

Billie’s noncommittal noises and outstretched hands present a viable option. John crashes on the couch to stroke Billie’s hair and mumble about his next film idea. This dissolves into kisses and drinking.

“ _You're my favorite thing, bar nothing_ ,” say the Replacements.


	22. Singing in the Rain (Billie/Tré)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some rain inspires Billie and Tré to put on Gene Kelly impressions. Rated General Audiences.

Rain poured from the sky, hissing against the sun-baked sidewalks and making a lush, green paradise of roadside trees.Billie Joe walked along, feeling the droplets cool his skin.

“Billie!”Tré raced down the street to catch up, flinging arms around his waist.“Isn’t this great?”

“ _I’ll_ say.”Billie ruffled Tré’s hair.Tré pecked his cheek in return.

“Hey, no one’s watching.Wanna dance?”

Billie grinned and caught Tré’s hand, spinning him around, joining him to sing “Singin’ in the Rain”.They twirled on the asphalt until dusk.

Then under a lamplight, they kissed as rain poured down around them.


	23. Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie and Tré celebrate their first show at Gilman.
> 
> Rated Mature for sexual content.

Under a string of red-pepper-shaped lights, Billie Joe is getting the best blowjob of his life so far. He digs his fingers into Tré's hair, pads pressing into oily scalp as Tré's head bobs, tongue flicking up Billie's shaft and curling around his head.

Billie mutters, "This is where I ask you to be in the band, isn't it?"

Tré nods, and—oh. Billie comes, eyes fluttering. 

"That was…." 

"Mm." Tré licks a trail across Billie's stomach. "You deserve it. You got us into Gilman." 

"Still want me in the band?"

"No shit." Billie keeps his hand in Tré's hair.


End file.
